


A Matter of Will

by m7storyteller



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A septa tattles on Sansa for doing something that can been as not being very Queen-like.  Stannis has an opinion on that.</p>
<p>A fic using the prompt from <a href="http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5016.html?thread=3254424">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Will

"Your grace, it simply is not done.", the Septa says as she follows Stannis towards his wife's chambers, "I have tried to explain to the Queen, but she does not listen to a word a say, nor do I believe she cares that it is what is best for the child."  
  
Pushing the door to their chambers open, he leaves his Kingsguard behind him as he enters the room, closing the door tightly behind him before turning around to face Sansa.  Her back is facing the door, as she sits in front of the fire, humming softly to herself, to their son.  Slowly, he approaches her from behind, taking care not to scare her as he kneels down in front of the two of them.  
  
It's as the Septa said, Sansa, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was nursing their son, from her own breast.  He watches his son, who only has eyes for the beautiful woman who's holding him as he suckles greedily from Sansa's breast.  In the quiet of the room, he can hear the soft noises he makes, one small hand curled up into a fist against her pale skin.  
  
Gently, he lies a hand on of Eddard's head, gently stroking the soft black hair just as Sansa looks up at him, his breath catching in his chest when he sees her eyes, full of the love and devotion she carries not only for their child, but for him, "Your Grace."  
  
At the look on his face, she softly sighed, "She told you."  
  
"I know I shouldn't, but the thought of someone else, that I couldn't be the one to nurse my own son.", her voice trails off as she looks down at Eddard, brushing a finger over his small fist, "I couldn't."  
  
He doesn't answer, as he stares at her and their son, partly because he can't stop wondering why the seven have seen fit to bless him as they've done.  It might have been seconds before he leaned forward and kissed her with a tenderness he didn't know he had.  Sansa met him halfway, as he threaded his fingers into her hair, holding her as he stroked into her mouth with his tongue.  It's when their son makes a sound of distress that causes Stannis to pull away, while Sansa looks down at their child, the look on his face making her laugh as she gently guides him back to her breast.  
  
"Nor should you have to.", he murmurs softly after a moment, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Eddard's head, before standing up, "Do as you will."  
  
Leaving her and Eddard alone, he goes back into the hall, where Davos was waiting with the Septa, "It is my will that the Queen shall continue to nurse our son, as well as anymore children that we should have along the way.  I will not have you questioning my wife, your Queen when it comes to the care of our children.  Should this upset you, you are more than welcome to find another family to serve."  
  
Stannis looks at Davos, who nods his head, as he takes the woman's arm, "If you'll come with me, my lady."  
  
When the Septa and Davos is gone, Stannis can hear the faint song coming from Sansa's bedchambers as she sings to their son.  With a faint smile, he listens for a moment before walking back to his meeting, knowing that there was no one better to care for his son than his mother, the Lady Sansa of Winterfell, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, his wife.


End file.
